


The Omega of the Sea

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, lots of smut, seriously so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Once ruling a mighty empire together, the Olympian Gods are now divided, ruling over little kingdoms, always at war with each other. What will it take to unite them again?Well, as it turned out nothing more than a demigod son of Poseidon blessed by the Goddess of love.





	The Omega of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books in the Percy Jackson Universe. Nor do I own the horrible movies.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was a beautiful day in Atlantis. A soft breeze was blowing into a beautiful woman's face. The sun was shining, warming her perfect skin. If one would have been asked about her looks, no answer could have been given, for her looks were constantly changing from one beautiful form to the other.

»Lady Aphrodite, we will arrive shortly. «

She nodded.

»Thank you, captain. «

Her melodic voice enchanted the sailor and for a moment he couldn’t move or think. When the enchantment dissolved, the captain blushed, stammered, and hurried off. Aphrodite sighed.

_'Mortals…'_

The goddess looked down at the sea. The water was blue and crystal clear, filled with all sorts of aquatic life in the most radiant colors. Hippocampi and dolphins were following the ship, playing happily with each other and Aphrodite watched them fondly.

_'It is so peaceful here. Away from war and death. '_

The goddess shook her head to get out of her thoughts and lifted her head to look at the destination of her travel:

The town Atlantis was located on the island Atlantis, the biggest island of the Azure Archipelago. It was a beautiful town: The houses were made of marble in many different colors, mostly shades of blue and green and the tops of the houses were shining in the sun like polished pearls. The town looked lively and colorful, mirroring the sea around it. Atlantis was protected by a strong city wall, 50 feet high and 20 feet thick, made from the finest and strongest stone available and only two gates were giving access to the town. One was on the landside, where the road to all the small villages and cities of the island began and the second on the seaside, where the harbor was located. The harbor and the town above were bustling with life: mortals, who were hurrying through the streets attending businesses or just enjoying the wonderful day. Aphrodite and her ship were still quite a few miles away from the town, but the wind carried laughter and the words of happy people to her godly ears. There were a lot of people, hundreds of thousands of them. Atlantis was not only having one of the biggest ports in the whole world, but was also the seat of Poseidon, High King of Atlantis, and the Seven Seas, and of his queen, Amphitrite.

They were residing in the Coral Palace in the center of the city, looming on a hill. It was huge palace with long hallways and high towers. Aphrodite knew that inside were a lot of small gardens, filled with flowers and fountains and the gardens and hallways were decorated with many beautifully crafted statues of mermen and mermaids, of dolphins, hippocampi, and strong warriors.

The goddess of love sighed. She was sick of war, of endless conflicts and battles between the Olympic Gods. Thousands of years ago, the gods overthrew the tyrannical Titans and freed the mortals of their terror regime. They installed a new government: A council of fourteen gods, bringing peaceful times to the mortal world. But that peace did not prevail. A few centuries after they defeated the Titans, the council, and with it the empire, broke apart. The Gods were fighting over everything and nothing and soon the empire was divided into many kingdoms, ruled by the different gods:

Zeus and Hera ruled the Great Plains, vast regions with many mortals to rule. Hades and his queen Persephone ruled over the mountains, thousands of feet high and filled with precious gems and valuable metals. The entry to the underworld was also in his kingdom, so the Underworld was his dominion too and his kingdom was by far the richest. Poseidon and his Queen Amphitrite ruled the sea with all its islands and huge parts of coastal regions. Demeter, their sister, ruled over hundreds of thousands of acres fertile land. Her kingdom was the most rural with only a handful of bigger cities. Even Hestia, the most gentle and peaceful in the godly ranks, held dominion over a region: She was ruling, or rather safekeeping, the old capital of the old empire. Hestia turned it into a save heaven for everyone fleeing from war and devastation. She also tried to make peace between the gods regularly and invited them to peace councils, but they rarely came.

Aphrodite didn’t have her own kingdom and she didn’t want to: Love and beauty were universal and didn’t bother with borders and rulers. Technically, she was the queen of her husband's dominion: A volcanic region, where Hephaestus had his forges. But the goddess of love did not want to rule. She wanted to achieve the reunion of the other gods, for love and beauty had no place in times of war. And since the gods broke apart, there was always war.

'We cannot afford to divide ourselves. The giants are already lurking at our borders, preparing for their strike. '

Half an hour later, the ship reached the dock. Elegantly, she disembarked from the ship. A small escort was already awaiting her.

»Lady Aphrodite, we welcome you to the city of Atlantis. King Poseidon extends his greetings and wishes to see you as soon as possible. «

The goddess nodded.

»Then let's not make him wait any longer. «

She sat down in the open chariot that was brought for her. When it started to move, the goddess thought about the reason she was here: Poseidon's new born son. His new born demigod son. King Poseidon and his queen Amphitrite had multiple children, one of them Poseidon's heir Triton. But Poseidon was also known for his affairs with mortals. He had not as much as Zeus (and Aphrodite thought that no one would ever have more bastards than Zeus) and he cared for his illegitimate children, but not as much as Hades. Poseidon's children often became great heroes, like Theseus, but many tried to live as normally as possible.

_'But not this one. This one will be someone special. I will make sure of that. '_

Tired of all the fighting in her godly family, she made a plan. And Poseidon's son was the center of that plan:

The war did not only weaken the countries: The farms, crops and fields were burning with every war, rivers poisoned, children slain and women raped, villages and cities destroyed…The war also weakened the population's possibilities of reproduction: Ever since the war started less and less Omegas were born. Of course, a male and a female Alpha or beta were also able to reproduce, but Alphas are not as fertile and their pregnancies more dangerous and more often deadly. There was just one problem: Most gods were Alphas. Dominance was part of their godliness. Aphrodite knew only of one divine Omega: Hebe, goddess of youth and wife of Heracles, so the many unavoidable Alpha marriages between the gods were weakening their blood lines. That's why they used to sire children with mortal Omegas to bring fresh blood into their family. But now mortal Omegas were as rare as godly ones.

Aphrodite was here in Atlantis to give Poseidon's son her blessing and with her blessing Percy would grow up to be the one, who unifies the gods. Not through war, no. That was not Aphrodite’s wish. No, Percy was destined to bring the Gods together through love (and the odd bit of lust.)

The Goddess was torn away from her musings, when the chariot came to a halt in front of the palace. It was a huge building; its design however was elegant and simple. The Lady of Love and Lust stepped out of her chariot, eyes sweeping over the mighty fountain in front of the palace, which depicted the King, his Queen and Triton, his heir.

A procession of guards guided her to the throne room, where Poseidon and Amphitrite were waiting for her. The Royal couple stood when their godly guest joined them. Bowing lightly, Poseidon greeted:

“It is a pleasant surprise to see you, Lady Aphrodite. “

Bowing as well, Aphrodite replied:

“It is always a pleasure to be in Atlantis, my Lord. “

They exchanged pleasantries for a couple of minutes, until Poseidon ordered a servant to show Aphrodite to her room.

* * *

It was already night, when the Goddess of Love snuck into the Royal nursery. She had no difficulties finding the toddler she was looking for, since the nursery was unoccupied except for young Percy. Not wanting Poseidon to find out about her plan, she wasted no time and bend over the baby, starting to chant.

Percy woke up startled, his green eyes wide, and started to cry, but he was soon soothed by Aphrodite’s melodic, gentle voice. A soft pink glow surrounded the baby, who became sleepy as the Goddess continued to enchant him. Once she stopped chanting, Aphrodite kissed the baby’s forehead and whispered:

“I give you my protection and my blessing. May your heart be true and your soul gentle. May your love be honest and compassionate. May you bring peace and healing to all that is devastated and wounded. “

Turning around and leaving the nursery as quietly as she entered it, Aphrodite added quietly to herself:

“May you save us all. “

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so I hope you liked it. Please leave some feedback :)  
> A small warning: This work will be painfully long and full of sex. If you are looking for a deep, meaningfull plot with lots of twists... Well, this prologue was pretty much it in terms of plot.  
> Kudos, comments and prompts are always appreciated.


End file.
